2007-03-05
This is what happened on Monday, March 5, 2007 in stories that can be dated. Monday, March 5, 2007 At Whateley Academy Ayla returns from his vacation. He has an interview with Security Chief Delarose about his secret intelligence activities.Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 1 - A la Recherche du Temps PerduTriple Threat During the morning shower, the Poe girls pester Ayla about the Miami vacation, then we're introduced to Chou's new roommate, Crimson Comet ("But everyone can call me Ceecee when I’m not in uniform.")Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 2 - L'Etranger Ceecee joins Team Kimba for breakfast. We're introduced to the new and improved Crystal Hall, and given a detailed overview of the seating arrangements. During breakfast, Team Kimba tries unsuccessfully to get Ceecee to sign up for a martial arts class. Upon returning to Poe, Mrs. Horton informs Team Kimba that Carson needs to see them ASAP. After a headlong dash through the tunnels, they find Chou waiting for them. For once, Team Kimba isn't being called to the Headmistess' office for any wrondoing on their part; they are informed that Overclock and Make escaped custody during transfer from the Berlin MCO office to a DPA facility. Carson and Team Kimba discuss possible ramifications of Overclock and Make's escape, with the general consensus being that they should be safe enough for now, but to keep an eye out.Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 3 - L'Immoraliste Team Kimba returns to Poe, where Ayla makes a call to Trin and Macintyre to give them a heads-up on Overclock and Make and ask them to put out feelers. We also learn Amelia Hartford's cyberspace handle (or one of them): D33rCr0$$. Ayla does business stuff until the rest of Team Kimba drag him off to lunch. On the way, they happen across Jobe and a bunch of the Bad Seeds, which triggers another flashback. Team Kimba discusses Jobe's use of the drow serum, specifically how she used it to turn Bova into a drow. We're informed that Jobe has also given the serum to Freight Train. After a foodgasm session (another Portobello mushroom burger), Jadis waves Ayla over to the Bad Seeds table to talk with Jobe. Ayla inquires about Bova and Freight Train, and is told they're both doing well. Jobe then informs Ayla that she's had a breakthrough, and they agree to meet before breakfast on Friday so the injection can be administered. Back at Poe, Ayla surreptitiously visits Chou to remind her of the upcoming strategy meeting, but Chou says she won't be attending. They discuss Chou's investigation and Ceecee for a bit before Ayla's forced to make a hasty exit. Returning to his room, Ayla begins to prep for the meeting. Nikki and Toni drop by early, and they discuss roommates and Project Exclusion. Eventually, Samantha Everheart arrives, triggering a flashback to the meeting on February 4th. Back to the March 5th meeting. The usual pre-meeting heckling occurs, and Jade shows off her replica of Raising Heart.Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 4 - La Plague Everheart reports that there are seven people who might have contacted Darrow regarding Team Kimba's trip to Boston: Don Sebastiano, Ferret, Thuban, She-Beast, Nephandus, N’Dizi, and Paparazzi. (Note that we know it was Sebastiano who made the call after being contacted by Hekate's master.)Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 1 - The Legend of the Red Cross Knight Fey reports that Circe didn't think Darrow had ever used a spell like the one he used against Fey in Boston. They conclude that Darrow is probably protecting Hekate from Fey's curse. Phase and Everheart report that no one in security is giving Don Sebastiano intel, and the Alphas' contact isn't reporting to him either, reinforcing the conclusion from the last meeting that Ferret is funneling intel to The Don. Ayla assigns homework: Sam should share their inferences with Delarose and Carson, Ayla will discuss things with Circe, and Nikki should discuss things further with Sara. Jade has to bake cookies for the next meeting. Immediately after the meeting ends, Ayla reconvenes Team Kimba in Nikki's room for another meeting, where he drops a bomb: Nikki's major off-campus battles have had significant repercussions in nearby ecosystems. Team Kimba immediately formulates plans to prevent similar disasters from occurring in the future. After they disperse, Ayla gives Nikki some chocolate he's been saving, and they talk with Toni about Chou leaving the team. At quarter to five, Team Kimba heads down to the sims for their meeting with Gunny Bardue and Sergeant Wilson. After a brief overview of what they can expect, Wilson tells them that they'll be run through a few "Dark Phoenix" scenarios as warm-ups. On the way out, Team Kimba discusses their upcoming sim run, and Phase reveals to no one's surprise that he's about as prepared as Batman. Team Kimba heads to dinner, and after picking up his usual treat from the chefs, Ayla starts reminiscing about his detention after the Birthday Brawl, triggering a short flashback.Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 5 - Huis Clos After the usual food porn session, Team Kimba splits up and Ayla and Billie end up racing through the tunnels back to Poe. Back in his room, Ayla is contacted by Chou, asking to talk. He goes around the outside of the building to dodge Risk and Stoner in the hallway. He chats with Chou for a bit about their roommates and Chou's investigation, before a noise in the hallway prompts Ayla to make a hasty exit. Upon returning to his room, Ayla encounters Vamp and X-O, and he and Vamp do a little verbal sparring before he leaves to join up with the rest of Team Kimba to go to the sims. They end up rushing a bit to make sure they get there on time. The girls get changed quickly, and while they wait for Lancer they chat a bit with Sergeant Wilson about their adventures. Sim run: Generator and Shroud turn out to be the red team, with a power upgrade. Lancer and Phase take Generator out while the rest of the team fends off her building-sized golems. Debrief: Team Kimba gets chewed out for going to easy on Generator. Generator gets chewed out for going too easy on Team Kimba. Internal debrief: Team Kimba concludes they need to play harder, and ramp up more quickly. Phase describes some ways Generator could've won. Somewhere Unknown Josh Gillman wakes up and discovers his glasses are no longer broken.I Looked into the Abyss, and it Winked: Part 1 Despite running a slight fever he is sent to school by his parents. There, he is tripped by Ray Stanz into knocking down Suzan Chylds in an embarrassing manner. After school, Josh's father gives him his great-uncle's journal, his being the most likely to be able to make any sense of it; his great-uncle appears to have been studying non-Euclidean concepts and magic. That night, Josh has another encounter with Ecila Mason.I Looked into the Abyss, and it Winked: Part 2 See also *March Calendar *Previous Day *Following Day References Category:Timeline